Em Outro Mundo
by Katty G
Summary: Devido ao ataque de Voldemor, durante a noite de Halloween, o pequeno Harry é mandado para a Terra Média. Contém Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:** Esta fic é um Crossover entre Harry Potter e o Senhor dos Anéis. Atenção, não é uma fic aconselhada para homofóbicos visto ter relações homem/homem.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, lugares e citações de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowlin e as de Senhor dos Anéis pertencem a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta estória não possui quaisquer fins lucrativos.

Em Outro Mundo

Prólogo

A Chegada

Ouvia-se perfeitamente a chuva a cair lá fora e com ela vinha também o som de trovões que preenchiam o céu nocturno com tonalidades de branco. Não era uma noite favorável para o Halloween, as crianças que à minutos atrás batiam às portas para pedir os doces que tanto desejavam corriam agora para o interior das suas casas a fim de se protegerem daquele súbito temporal.

A familia Potter não era excepção, tinham pensado passear naquela noite pela rua muggle e observar os diversos disfarçes que não só as crianças mas também alguns adultos vestiam mas acabaram por se recolher no calor da sua casa.

A sua lareira estava acesa e inundava toda a sala com uma luz alaranjada que reproduzia a sombra de cinco pessoas. Estavam sentados em círculo no chão e no meio um bébe de apenas um ano de idade e com uns olhos grandes e verde esmeralda tentava dar os seus primeiros passos.

Lily e James Potter não conseguiam parar de sorrir ao ver o seu pequeno filho a começar a andar. Ele era tudo o que alguma vez poderiam sonhar. Amavam aquele pequeno ser com todas as suas forças e desde a primeira vez que o tiveram nos braços souberam que eram capazes de dar a sua vida por ele. Harry era o mais importante que alguma vez tiveram.

-Vem ao padrinho mais sexy do mundo Harry. – chamou Sirius com os braços esticados.

-Nada arrogante não é Black? – indagou Remos ao mesmo tempo que rodava os olhos.

-Não conheço essa palavra meu querido Moony.

Sirius e Remos eram os melhores amigos que James podia pedir e juntos partilhavam várias recordações, umas boas e outras nem tanto mas ambas cheias de significados. Já passavam alguns anos desde que sairam de Hogwarts onde eram a personificação de caos dentro daquele castelo mas a sua amizade continuava igual à desses tempos.

Pouco depois de se formarem aurores Sirius e Remos começaram uma relação e agora pensavam em casar. A notícia deixou Lily e James muito felizes pois ambos sabiam que apesar de serem muito diferentes eram feitos um para o outro.

A noite estava a correr muito bem e todos pareciam muito felizes. Os seus estados de espírito contrastava claramente com o tempo que se fazia sentir naquela noite. Harry olhava para todos com confusão e não sabia para quem se dirigir por isso voltou a sentar-se e começou a brincar com o seu ursinho de pelucia, provocando risos nos demais.

Umas horas depois, quando já Harry estava meio sonolente e, de vez em quando, fechava os olhos e caia para a frente, Sirius e Remos levantaram-se prontos para irem embora.

-É bastante tarde e amanhã temos muita coisa para tratar no ministério. – explicou Remos pegando no pó de Floo e aproximando-se da lareira - Os ataques dos Devoradores da Morte são cada vez mais seguidos e temo que não lhes importe se sejam visto pelos muggles, aliás, eles são uma potencial vítima.

-Exactamente, por isso tenham cuidado. Apesar de isto ser uma vila muggle não está livre de perigo. – avisou Sirius aproximando-se também da lareira e beijando Harry na frente, no caminho.

-Nós sabemos isso tudo Sirius também somos aurores lembras-te? Estamos a par de todos os movimentos de Voldemort e dos seus súbditos. – relembrou Lily com Harry nos braços.

-Não te preocupes connosco Padfoot não nos vai acontecer nada. – tranquilizou-o James.

-Eu sei mas tenho um mau pressentimento.

-Eles ficam bem amor, e se lhes acontecer alguma coisa só têm de entrar em contacto connosco. – elucidou Remos.

Quando não estavam juntos costumavam falar entre si através de uns espelhos. A ideia tinha sido de Sirius que não estava habituado a ficar muito tempo longe dos seus amigos, afinal, tinham convivido durante sete anos em que passavam todo o tempo na companhia uns dos outros e não era fácil começar uma vida separados.

-Está bem. – concordou Sirius dando um beijo apaixonado no seu Remos. – Boa noite e cuidem bem do meu afilhado!

-Black estás a dizer que eu não seu ciudar do meu filho?! – perguntou Lily indignada mas sabia que Sirius estava apenas a tentar irrita-la na brincadeira. Desde que tinha casado com James que Sirius adorava deixa-la fúriosa pois dizia que ela tinha roubado o Prongs deles.

-Adeus stressadinha! – despediu-se Sirius ignorando descaradamemte a pergunta de Lily e desaparecendo na lareira.

-Até manhã e não liguem ao Padfoot a quantidade de chocolate quente que bebeu afectou-lhe o cérebro. – riu Remos desaparecendo logo a seguir a Sirius.

A casa ficou mais silênciosa e tanto Lily como James começaram a rir. Era muito divertido estar com aqueles dois, conseguiam animar qualquer ambiente.

-Enfim sós – suspirou James maliciosamente.

Lily apenas sorriu com o comentário e deixou-se cair no sofá com Harry ao colo.

-Mamã... uso – pediu Harry agitando os seus braçinhos em direcção ao urso que tinha ficado no chão onde antes estiveram sentados.

-Queres o teu ursinho meu pequeno anjo? – indagou James apanhando o urso do chão e entregando-o ao seu filho. A seguir sentou ao lado de Lily e acariciou os cabelos de Harry tão revoltos como os seus.

-Amo-te Lily nunca pensei que fosse possível ser tão feliz. – afirmou James.

Lily e James beijaram-se enquanto que Harry olhava para os seus pais e, sem saber o que estavam eles a fazer, voltou a sua atenção para o seu ursinho.

Estavam no sofá abraçados a observar as chamas da lareira e apenas a disfrutar da companhia e do amor que sentiam, mas foram sobressaltados com o barulho de um trovão que deveria ter caído ali perto.

Não tinham recuperado do susto quando ouviram passos e vozes vindos do exterior da casa. Harry começou a chorar e agarrava com força o seu ursinho e Lily olhou assustada para James que de um momento para o outro tinha ficado extremamte pálido. Conhecia algumas daquelas vozes, pertenciam a Devoradores da Morte.

-Lily sobe e comunica com Sirius! – gritou James pondo-se rápidamente de pé e agarrando com força a varinha.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e apertou Harry com mais força contra si, como se de repente o podessem tirar dela. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo nem quando lutou contra os Devoradores e Voldemort em pessoa, o que tinha sucedido algumas vezes. Mas nesses encontros não tinha o seu filho a chorar e a soluçar assustado com os gritos que se aproximavam cada vez mais da porta de entrada. Sem pensar duas vezes olhou uma última vez para o seu amado esposo e subiu as escadas até ao segundo andar.

----------

Entrou no quarto de Harry que era banhado pela luz da lua e colocou-o na sua caminha. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul celeste e desenhos de anjinhos enfeitavam-as e tornavam tudo muito alegre mas não era alegria que sentia nesse momento observando o seu bébe chorar.

-Pronto meu anjinho, não chores a mamã está aqui contigo e vai ficar tudo bem. – dizia enquanto lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto e traçavam uma linha desde os seus olhos até à sua boca.

Harry parou de chorar mas os seus ombros continuavam a descer e a subir devido aos soluços.

-Mamã choar – disse o pequeno Harry sentado na sua caminha com o seu ursinho no colo.

Lily teve ainda mais voltade de chorar quando Harry disse isso. Tinha de parecer forte para conseguir tranquilizar o seu filho mas agora que as vozes pareciam vir do andar de baixo sentia que o seu mundo se estava a derrubar à frente dos seus olhos. Tinha de proteger o seu filho custasse o que custasse, não sabia o que faria se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

Procurou o espelho e mal o encontrou chamou por Sirius.

-Sirius... estamos a ser atacados... não sei o que fazer. – mais lágrimas caíam afogado as palavras.

-Lily acalma-te eu vou já para aí! – disse Sirius sériamente e com uma expressão sombria e extremamente preocupada no rosto.

-Promente-me que cuidas do Harry se me acontecer alguma coisa. – pediu Lily ao mesmo tempo que soluçava.

-Não te vai acontecer nada!

-Sirius só promente... por favor. – suplicou Lily.

-Está bem...

----------

James tinha sentido uma pressão no coração quando os seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos de terror de Lily. Viu como Harry soluçava e gritava o seu nome quando Lily subia as escadas abandonando-o na sala que agora estava gelada e escura. A chamas da lareira extinguiram-se condenado toda a habitação.

A porta voou e vários homens cobertos por mantos negros e máscaras cadavéricas entraram naquela que uma vez foi uma casa feliz.

James ergueu a varinha e começou a disparar todos os feitiços que se lembrava enquanto se desviava dos que lhe mandavam. Não os podia deixar subir, tinha de proteger a sua familia apesar de saber que a sua vida tinha chegado ao fim. Era irónico morrer agora quando à apenas uns minutos atrás falava animadamente com os seus amigos com a sua Lily e observava o seu filho naquela mesma sala.

Uma figura alta e imponete apareceu no meio dos Devoradores e avançou até ele com um sorriso mortal nos lábios azulados. Sabia de quem se tratava, não era a primeira vez que estavam frente a frente.

-Que bom é voltar a ver-te. – disse Voldemort numa voz que até parecia simpática.

-Lamento não dizer o mesmo. – conseguiu pronunciar James.

-Ora, porque não podemos aproveitar os teus últimos momentos de vida para falarmos cordialmente?

-Vais morrer! – exclamou James. Sabia que não o conseguiria matar pois nem Dumbledore o tinha feito, Voldemort era muito poderoso não tinha quaisquer hipóteses.

-Ah ah ah, e quem é que me vai matar? Tu? – riu Voldemort.

O som do seu riso provocou escalafrios em James, nunca tinha ouvido um som mais maléfico e glacial do que aquele.

-Sei que não o conseguiria mas tenho a certeza de que chegará o dia em que alguém o fará. – afirmou James enquanto apontava a varinha para Voldemort.

Os seus feitiços não fizeram absolutamente nada, Voldemort bloqueou-os com um único movimento da varinha e depois apontou-a para ele.

Era agora... era o seu destino.

Pensou em tudo o que tinha vivido até àquele momento. Nunca mais veria aqueles que amava, não acompanharia o crescimento do seu filho. Não estaria com ele quando fosse comprar a sua primeira vassoura, quando entrasse em Hogwarts, quando tivesse a sua primeira namorada, quando escolhesse o seu emprego, quando se casasse, quando tivesse os seus próprios filhos...

Deixou cair uma lágrima quando uma luz verde o rodeou.

----------

Harry observava com atenção a sua mamã que fazia-lhe festas no cabelo enquanto murmurava palavras de amor e carinho. Já não estava a chorar a sua mamã o tranquilizava e enquanto ela estivesse ali consigo não precisava de ter medo. Abraçava o seu ursinho e lhe enchia de pequenos beijinhos iguais aos que a sua mamã e o seu papá lhe davam.

Um homem alto abriu a porta e Lily colocou-se de pé com o coração a bater fortemente no seu peito.

-Lily Evans. – cumprimentou-a Vodemort avançando até ela.

-Por favor mata-me a mim mas não mates o meu filho. – implorou Lily. Sentia-se desfalecer. Se Voldemort se encontrava ali era porque James já estava...

Não se importava de morrer mas tinha de salvar o seu pequeno. Ele era a sua vida. Correu até Harry que olhava dela para Voldemort com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e colocou-se entre ele e Voldemort.

-Mamã – chamou Harry tentando-se pôr de pé dentro da caminha apoiando-se nas grades para isso.

-Afasta-te e serás poupada. – disse Voldemort continuando a avançar.

-Nunca! – gritou Lily em desespero.

Nunca abandonaria o seu filho.

-Tu é que sabes. _Avada Kedavra! – _exclamou Voldemort numa voz clara e forte.

E Lily deixou o seu corpo cair no chão já sem vida.

-Mamã – voltou a chamar Harry a chorar novamente.

Voldemort aproximou-se da cama onde o menino de olhos verdes olhava para ele com medo e receio.

-Agora é entre tu e eu Harry Potter.

Voldemort apontou a varinha a Harry e disse aquelas palavras mortais que tiravam a vida em questão de segundos e que nem deva tempo às vítimas de saber o que lhes acontecia.

----------

Sirius entrou na casa a correr. Não se conseguia materalizar dentro dela e nem dava para entrar pela lareira pois, a casa estava protegida com alguns feitiços e encantamente de protecção.

Tudo estava rodeado de escuridão e apesar de não ser muito cerrada não conseguia ver.

-Lumos! – a ponta da sua varinha ficou iluminada permitindo-lhe ver alguma coisa à sua frente.

Remos estava a lutar contra uns Devoradores em frente à casa juntamente com outros aurores, que chamara mal Lily contou-lhe pelo espelho o que acontecia, e não conseguia entrar com ele.

Sabia que algo ia acontecer e estava fúrioso consigo próprio por não ter seguido o seu instinto. Corpos com mantos negros estavam espalhados pelo chão mas não havia sinais de James. Continuou a andar até às escadas e quando olhou para o primeiro degrau caiu de joelhos. Ali sem vida estava o seu melhor amigo que considerava como um irmão.

Gritos vindos do andar de cima trouxe-o até à realidade e subiu as escadas com lágrimas de raiva a correrem-lhe pela cara. A porta do quarto de Harry estava aberta e as vozes vinham daí. Correu o mais depressa possível e quando entrou na habitação ficou sem fôlego, estava completamente petrificado.

À sua frente estava Lily no chão tal como James e Voldemort acabava de pronunciar a maldição imperdoável que tiraria a vida ao seu amado afilhado que ainda agora tinha começado a viver.

O mais estranho foi o que aconteceu a seguir. Quando a luz verde rodeou Harry tornou a voltar para Voldemort e este desapareceu. Viu como Harry olhava para ele e também este acabou por desaparecer ficando ele e o corpo de Lily sozinhos naquela habitação.

Ouviu vozes atrás de si e voltou-se para reparar que os seus donos tinham uma expressão de incompreensão nos olhos. Remos abraçou-o e ele deixou-se envadir pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer soluçando no ombro do licantropo.

----------

Na Terra Media (em outra dimensão)

Legolas disparava as suas flechas em direcção aos Orcs. Eram imensos e avançavam para eles sem medo da morte, viviam apenas para receber ordens, mesmo se isso significasse acabar com as suas próprias vidas.

Tinha regressado a Mirkwood nesse mesmo dia devido aos ataques de Orcs. Vinha de Gondor onde em nome da sua amizade com Aragorn pediu a sua ajuda para poder combater essas criaturas das trevas.

Passava alguns anos desde a Guerra do Anel. Aragorn e Arwen tinham um filho com quatro anos, Eldarion príncipe de Gondor. Possuia a sabedoria da sua mãe e a coragem do seu pai e Legolas sabia que iria ser um bom Rei. O seu amigo parecia ser muito feliz e o seu reino prosperava.

Quanto a ele, preferiu conhecer novas terras com o Gimli e viver novas aventuras, mas por causa das ameaças ao seu reino teve de retornar.

Passava os dias a treinar com o arco, a cavalgar na escura floresta que conhecia como a si mesmo e a visitar os seus domínios.

O seu irmão mais velho iria subir ao trono já que o concelho havia decidido que o seu pai Thranduil deveria ceder o trono ao seu herdeiro. Estavam todos muito entusiasmados e esperavam muito de Ithlam. A sua coroação iria ser no dia do seu casamento com Lafdae um elfo de Lorien que tinham conhecido à uns séculos e ao qual o seu irmão se tinha apaixonado.

Durante os seus 2.940 anos nunca tinha visto o seu irmão tão feliz do que no dia em que pediu Lafdae em casamento. A sua irmã mais nova Eillanna também irradiava felicidade por toda a parte e ajudava nos preparativos para a cerimónia que tinha sido adiada devido às constantes batalhas nas fronteiras de Mirkwood.

Agora ali estava ele com um batalhão de Homens que Aragorn tinha dispensado e a combater em cima do seu cavalo. Conseguia ouvir o barulho de lâminas a chocarem entre si e gritos de guerra por parte dos Orcs. Não sabia quem estava a vencer, toda a sua concentração estava contida nos movimentos dos Orcs que o tentavam derrubar.

Afastou-se um bocado do centro da batalha para alcançar um Orc que se dirigia para dentro de uma das aldeias e disparou-lhe uma flecha certeira que o fez cair como um peso morto.

Ia voltar para trás onde os Orcs, os Homens e os Elfos estavam a combater quando ouviu um choro vindo do meio de umas àrvores. Legolas desmontou do cavalo retirou a espada da bainha e seguiu até donde vinha o choro. Sabia que podia ser alguma armadilha mas também podia ser alguém ferido e não era capaz de abandonar alguém assim.

Entre uns arbustros atrás de uma àrvore estava uma pequena criatura que Legolas reconheceu como sendo um bébe Humano. Ajoelhou-se à frente da criança que soluçava e tremia e colocou a sua mão naquela pequena cabeça.

-Mamã...?

Quando o pequeno abriu os olhos Legolas ficou deslumbrado com verde intenso que o mirava. Nunca, em toda a sua longa vida, tinha visto uns olhos tão bonitos como aqueles.

* * *

Espero que gostem... e já sabem, deixem Reviews :oD


	2. Chapter 2 Aparecimento Misterioso

3ºCapítulo

Aparecimento Misterioso

Era um mistério encontrar um bebé Humano em pleno Bosque Negro. Era um reino de elfos e estar ali semelhante ser era muito improvável, por isso a questão era: Como estava ali um? Ainda por cima abandonado durante a batalha sem rasto de outros humanos por perto. O exército de Gondor não contava, não fazia o mínimo sentido terem trazido um bébe com eles, além de que se teria apercebido da sua presença durante a viagem de regresso.

Afastou os seus raciocíonios. Pensaria neles mais tarde e com mais calma, agora tinha assuntos mais importantes em que pensar. Observou com mais atenção a criança à sua frente. Além dos enigmáticos olhos verdes, uma cicatriz em forma de raio na frente resplandecia sobre uma pele vermelha que demonstrava que a cicatriz deveria ser muito recente. Sentia um poderoso poder vindo dela, demasiado grande para um pequeno bebé, só sentia semelhante poder em Gandalf.

Segurou no bébe que tremia imenso e tentou acalmá-lo. Não sabia porque chorava tanto e não suportava vê-lo assim.

-Shiu... não precisas de chorar pequeno, está tudo bem. – tranquilizou-o Legolas numa voz doce e baixa.

-Ma...mamã. – disse Harry entre soluços.

-A tua mamã não está aqui pequeno, tentarei encontrá-la depois. – disse Legolas pondo-se em pé com Harry ao colo.

Não poderia se aproximar dos Orcs com um bebé, era demasiado perigoso. Voltou a montar no seu cavalo e seguiu em direcção à Casa Real. Deixar-lo-ia a salvo e depois juntar-se-ia novamente à luta. Galopou o mais rápidamente possível tendo em conta o pequeno que o acompanhava. Todos os minutos eram preciosos, teria de chegar depressa a casa e daixar aí o bebé para em seguida se encontrar novamente com o seu exército. Não poderia perder a batalha, tratava-se do futuro do seu reino.

Notou que o pequeno já dormia quando finalmente chegou. Tudo encontrava-se como antes de partir até ao Reino de Gondor. Os jardins reluziam com a luz clara do Sol e as folhas das àrvores brincavam com as cores refletindo na relva tons de azul, amarelo e violeta. As brancas paredes da grande casa eram decoradas com imensas flores azuis que Legolas sabia deverem-se a Eillanna. A sua irmã amava os Lírios azuis desde pequena e oferecia sempre um a quem o quissesse receber. Enfeitava o comprido cabelo com eles e nos seus vestidos também se podiam ver bordados essa tão maravilhosa flor.

Sorriu quando de uma das altas e largas janelas a sua irmã o observava entre a surpresa e a alegria. Passado uns segundos uma linda elfa com cabelos longos e dourados e olhos azuis tormenta avançou a correr para ele fazendo o vestido azul celeste dançar atras dela.

-Oh, Legolas que saudades! – exclamou abrançando o irmão e nem percebendo que entre eles havia alguém mais.

-Eillanna, digo o mesmo. – retorquiu Légolas feliz por voltar a ver a sua irmã que já fazia algum tempo desde que tinham estado juntos pela última vez.

-Lysar contou que conseguiste a ajuda de Aragorn e que estava a decorrer a batalha. Conseguimos livrar-nos dessas criaturas?

-Não sei, tive de abandonar os homens de Aragorn e os nossos elfos durante a batalha devido a isto. – Legolas baixou o olhar até ao pequeno ser que estava nos seus branços a dormir tranquilamente sem rasto dos anteriores soluços.

Eillanna abriu os olhos de par em par com o que Legolas acabava de lhe mostrar.

-Mas é um bébe humano, como é que...

-Encontrei-o escondido entre uns arbustos – respondeu Legolas à pergunta não feita de Eillanna.

-É muito estranho encontrar-se um humano por aqui quanto mais um bebé. – declarou Eillanna enquanto observava Harry detalhadamente como se assim encontrasse a resposta. – Vamos levá-lo até ao pai, ele saberá o que fazer.

-Sim, mas primeiro terei de voltar para a batalha. Cuida dele e não o acordes o pequeno deverá estar muito cansado se conseguiu adormecer com os bruscos movimentos do meu cavalo. – declarou Legolas passado Harry para os braços de Eillanna. – Quando voltar ambos encontrar-nos-emos com o nosso pai.

-Tem uma marca na frente e não parece ser comum – comentou Eillanna com os olhos fixos na cicatriz em forma de raio que se escondia por detrás do cabelo negro de Harry.

-Também pensei isso. Sinto que emena poder dela o que não é normal entre qualquer uma das criaturas.

-Não é um humano normal então...

-Pois não. – refletiu – Tenho de ir.

-Esta bem. – anuiu Eillanna – É tão bonito não é? – perguntou de repente.

-Sim, é. – concordou Legolas já em cima do cavalo.

----------

-Alguns ainda conseguiram escapar mas já foram atrás deles. Espero que depois desta batalha os seus ataques sejam menos frequentes. – disse Rideir.

-E serão, ainda que esta batalha não foi a última. – disse Legolas.

Depois de se juntar novamente à luta contra os Orcs conseguiram matar quase todos. Não eram criaturas muito espertas só lhes interesava matar e isso era o seu ponto fraco. Conseguiram cercá-los para que se tornasse mais fácil abatê-los sem temerem pelas próprias costas e, por fim, jaziam no chão muitas dessas criaturas que infernizavam o seu reino há imenso tempo.

Tinha reunido todos os elementos do seu exército e dirigiam-se à Casa Real. Os Homens de Gondor ficariam hospedados durante algum tempo no Bosque Negro para recuperarem forças que lhes permitissem fazer a viagem até ao Reino de Aragorn. As perdas não tinham sido muitas e todos estavam satisfeitos por mostrarem a sua valentia perante os elfos.

Legolas estava esgotado. Apesar dos elfos não dormirem muito sentia-se capaz de o fazer durante um dia inteiro. Tinha as roupas rasgadas e sujas de lama e podia-se ver alguns cortes e arranhões nos seus braços e pernas. Acomodou-se melhor na cela e acariciou a crina do seu corcel. Era um amigo bastante fiel e mesmo sentindo-se ameaçado jamais o tinha abandonado durante todas as suas perigosas aventuras.

Abriu a mochila que estava presa à cela para tirar alguma coisa que acabasse com a sua sede quando encontrou um pequeno boneco de pelucia. Ficou uns momentos a olhar para ele confuso por ter tal coisa com consigo quando se lembrou que pertencia ao pequeno bebé que tinha encontrado à algumas horas atrás.

Era tão inesperado que ainda não conseguia perceber o que fazia ali uma criatura tão pequena e frágil sem ninguém a protegê-la. Teria de tentar encontrar os pais do pequeno mas como não fazia a menor ideia. Não havia ali humanos por isso teria de se dirigir até aos reinos dos homens, que não eram propriamente perto. Se bem que o bebé tinha sido encontrado no seu reino por isso podia ser que os seus pais o abandonassem de propósito ou tivessem sido mortos por algum animal enquanto passavam pelo bosque deixando o seu filho entregue à própria sorte. Esperava que o seu pai o aconselhasse sobre o que seria melhor para o pequeno ser.

Depois de um banho rápido vestiu umas cómodas roupas e dirigiu-se até ao quarto da sua irmã.

-Ah, Legolas! – exclamou enquanto lhe dava passagem para entrar.

O pequeno já estava acordado e brincava com a almofada com a inocência própria de uma criança, o que fez Legolas sorrir. Aproximou-se e estendeu o boneco de pelucia que tinha trazido.

Harry deixou a almofada quando viu o seu amado ursinho de pelucia e gatinhou até à figura que o segurava. Tinha saudades da sua mamã e do seu papá mas sentia-se seguro com aquele que lhe entregava o seu precioso tesouro.

Tinha tido muito medo do homem que avançou até ele quando estava na sua caminha e apesar de gritar pela sua mamã esta não o pegou ao colo. Depois o homem mau desapareceu e por mais que olhasse e gatinhasse a sua mamã e o seu papá não apereciam, até começou a andar para que a sua mão ou o seu papá ficassem tão contentes que o fossem buscar mas em vez deles apareceu um homem desconhecido que apesar de não conhecer fez com que o medo se fosse embora.

-É a primeira vez que o vejo sorrir. – confesou Eillanna. – Chorou imenso quando acordou, até que ficou tão cansado que começou a brincar com as almofadas.

Legolas olhou para o pequeno que agora abraçava o seu boneco com força e sentiu-se triste. Deveria estar com saudades dos seus pais, o que era normal.

-Onde está Ithlam? Desde que cheguei ainda não o vi. – perguntou desviando o olhar para a sua irmã que se tinha sentado na cama e fazia festas no cabelo do pequeno.

-Foi a Lorien pouco depois de teres partido rumo a Gondor.

-A causa foi Lafdae não é?

-Claro Legolas, não conseguem estar afastados um do outro – declarou Eillanna com um brilho no seus olhos azuis.

-Agora que vencemos os Orcs que nos ameaçavam poderão seguir com a boda.

-Sim. Eles amam-se, nota-se quando os olhares de ambos se cruzam. É tão lindo o sentimento que possuem um pelo outro que por vezes os invejo.

-Não precisas de sentir inveja Eillanna, um dia também amarás alguém como Ithlam ama Lafdae. – disse Legolas com um sorriso cálido.

-Espero, realmente espero - confessou – E tu meu irmão também encontrarás alguém que inunde o teu coração de felicidade.

-Não ponho muita esperança nisso mas quem sabe um dia…

Nunca se tinha apaixonado por alguém e, como tal, não possuía muita esperança de que isso alguma vez fosse suceder. Durante os dias na comunidade do anel tinha sentido uma certa atracção por Aragorn devido à coragem com que este defendia todos e, quando era apenas um jovem, tinha sido amante de Haldir mas nada que podesse designar de amor.

Olharam para Harry que nesse momento tinha descoberto os Lírios que se encontravam no meio da cama e metia o seu nariz dentro da flor ao mesmo tempo que soltava risos.

-Parece que gostou do perfume dos teus Lírios. – comentou Legolas divertido.

-Parece que sim.

Nesse instante bateram à porta fazendo com que Eillanna se levantasse da cama para a abrir.

-O Rei Thranduil espera-os no escritório Vossas Altezas.

-Iremos em seguida – disse Eillanna ao elfo de cabelos castanhos e muito claros.

O elfo fez uma vénia com a cabeça e abandonou o quarto.

-Está na hora. – declarou Legolas pegando em Harry ao colo.

----------

O escritório era enorme e profundamente iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pelas várias janelas. Em frente a uma delas estava um elfo com cabelos loiros que, apesar de olhar para uma àrvore, estava perdido em pensamentos.

-Legolas meu filho não sabes o quanto me alegro de te ter novamente aqui. – disse Thranduil afastando-se da janela para abraçar o filho e reparando no que levava Legolas nos braços. – O que faz aqui um bebé humano?

Contou tudo o que tinha acontecido tal como tinha contado a Eillanna e, quando terminou, Thranduil tinha uma expresão pensativa.

-Apesar de não saber como chegou até aqui terá de ficar durante algum tempo, pelo menos até ter idade suficiente para que o levemos até aos seus. – disse Thranduil decididamente.

-Mas como saber quem são os seus familiars? – perguntou Eillanna.

-Não conseguiremos saber quem são os pais da criança por isso temo que não resulte de muito procurá-los. O melhor que temos a fazer é deixar a criança com os da sua espécie.

-O levarei até Gondor, tenho a certeza que Aragorn encontrará alguém que fique com ele e o trate bem. – declarou Legolas.

-Mas por enquanto ficará aqui connosco e nada lhe vai faltar. – finalizou Thranduil. – Agora que já resolvemos esse assunto temos outras coisas para debater.

-Eu posso levá-lo enquanto falam – ofereceu-se Eillanna.

Legolas tentou dar o pequeno à sua irmã mas cada vez que o afastava este se segurava às suas roupas com uma força incrível.

-Ele gosta de ti Legolas, nem sequer quer vir para o meu colo.

-Deve estar muito assustado, não conhece ninguém. – disse Legolas ao mesmo tempo que fazia outra tentativa de se separar da criança. Quando o conseguiu o pequeno começou a chorar nos braços de Eillanna e esse facto lhe deu pena. Queria voltar a pegar nele.

-Ele se acalmará. – afirmou Thranduil com sabedoria.

Após Eillanna e o pequeno abandonarem o escritório Legolas sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou sério.

-Vencemos esta batalha mas não a guerra, alguns Orcs conseguiram fugir e será uma questão de tempo para que voltem a atacar.

-Tens razão, teremos de estar preparados para quando isso acontecer. – concordou Thrandui sentado atrás da mesa e com as mãos cruzadas sobre esta.

-Porque não podem deixar o nosso reino em paz? Será que não merecemos viver tranquilos sem nos preocuparmos por um futuro ataque? – exaltou-se Legolas.

Estava farto. Pensava que depois da derrota de Sauron tudo iria melhorar. E melhorou, mas não para o Bosque Negro.

-Não sei, verdade que não sei, mas teremos de fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para melhorar a situação. – disse Thrandui e prosseguiu. – Tens o agradecimento de todo o reino pelo que hás feito hoje. Se não fosse porque trouxeste auxiliu por parte de Elessar talvez a vitória teria sido de outros.

----------

(em outra dimensão)

Até o próprio céu compartilhava a dor que naquele dia sentiam. A chuva caiam com força sobre os guarda-chuvas negros e o vento arrastava as folhas do chão.

A tristeza era visível nos rostos de todos os que ali estavam e lágrimas de impotência fugiam rápidamente das almas dos presentes.

O cemitério abria as portas aos seus novos hóspedes com uma saudação melancólica e deprimente. Uma familia ficaria ali registada para sempre era o seu novo lar.

Figuras vestidas de cores escuras rodeavam os três caixões, se bem que dentro de um deles, do mais pequeno, não havia absolutamente nada. Não encontraram o corpo do pequeno Harry Potter, desapareceu misteriosamente. Sirius, o padrinho da criança confesou, entre soluços, que após a maldição enviada por Voldemort ambos tinham "evaporado".

Remus não chegou a presenciar o desaparecimento do seu, como ele o costumava chamar, Cachorrinho. Quando entrara no quarto,

Sirius estava em estado de choque e além dele só havia o corpo de Lily no chão. Não teve tempo de pensar no que acabava de ocorrer ali pois teve de tranquilizar o seu noivo que não parava de dizer incoerências e de tremer.

Nos dias que se seguiram à morte dos Potter, Remus teve de parecer forte para Sirius que tinha caído em uma profunda depresão, mas quando estava sozinho entregava-se à sua própria tristeza.

Agora ali estavam eles, no funeral dos seus melhores amigos. Parecia surreal como que arrancado de um horrível pesadelo. De um pesadelo que jamais acabaria.

Dumbledore disse umas palavras de despedida aos Potter e todos os restantes o ouviam com o coração nas mãos perdidos em memórias muito recentes, memórias felizes de uma familia que nada tinha feito para merecer o fim que tinha acabado por os apanhar.

Após todos abandonarem o cemitério Sirius e Remus ficaram ainda lá, na companhia um do outro, demasiado fracos para terem a corajem de dar as costas aos seus falecidos amigos.

As àrvores rangiam com a passagem gélida do ar e Remus abraçava Sirius com força para o proteger do frio.

-Porque não os podemos voltar a ver? Nunca mais estaram connosco… - murmurou Sirius de joelhos com a cabeça encostada no peito de Remus.

-Eles não gostariam que estivessemos assim sabes? – indagou Remus – Prefeririam que ríssemos com as lembranças que partilhamos juntos e não a chorar e a sofrer.

-Não consigo. Porque tinha de acontecer isto com eles! – exclamou Sirius – Se eu tivesse chegado uns minutos antes...

-Não vale apena culpares-te por algo assim amor. Esquece o "se" isso não os trará de volta, fizeste os possíveis...

-Parece que os possíveis não foram suficientes. – disse Sirius.

-James estaria furioso se te ouvisse dizer isso! Por favor Sirius a culpa não é tua é apenas de Voldemort.

-Mas eles poderiam estar vivos se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo.

-O mais provável é que estivesses morto também e se isso tivesse acontecido aí sim, já não me restava nada para continuar a viver. Ainda estamos juntos, vamos ajudar-nos mútuamente até ao dia em que encaremos isto com naturalidade.

-Obrigado Remus...

-E quem sabe ainda haja um Potter vivo...

-Ele desapareceu amor...

-Exactamente. Como podemos saber se está morto? – inquiriu Remus. Viu uma luz de esperança nos olhos azuis do seu Padfoot e por momentos pensou que talvez não tivesse sido boa ideia dizer que Harry poderia seguir com vida. Poderiam não o voltar a ver, poderia até estar mesmo morto.

-Tens razão Moony, o meu afilhado pode estar vivo. – Sirius deu fez um pequeno sorriso, uma mera sombra do que era antes mas mesmo assim era bom saber que ainda tinha capacidade para sorrir.

Deixaram uma flor na relva encostada à lápide e abandonaram o cemitério, de mãos dadas, com muita tristeza mas também com uma esperança renovada.

Um Lírio azul repousava encostado ao nome de Harry Potter...

* * *

Deixem Reviews!

**Polarres: **Fico muito feliz por teres gostado da minha fic:) Por enquanto os pares que já estão definidos são o Harry com Legolas (mto interessante eu sei XP) e o Sirius com Remus (ficam tão fofitos os dois) mas haverá outros num futuro próximo (bem próximo por sinal )... Muito obrigada pelo teu review!! Beijokitas!! PS: Lamento imenso o facto de teres ficado sem várias unhas, tentarei postar mais rápido da próxima vez:)

**Gaby.M.Black: **Ainda bem que gostaste da minha fic (tou mto contente )!! Eu também adoro crossovers mas como não vejo mtos por aqui decidi fazer eu própria... (enfim... às vezes tenho assim umas ideias malucas ¬¬) Uau fico muito feliz de ter conseguido realizar o teu sonho (não é todos os dias que uma coisa assim acontece não é?) Quanto aos casais o nosso Harry ficará com o elfito enquanto que o Sirius fica com o nosso lobito, os restantes ainda não estão definidos mas não será por mto tmpo!! Muito Obrigada pelo teu review!! Beijokitas!!

**Lady Ying Fa:** Muito obrigada por leres a minha ficzita!! É mesmo isso... Harry com Legolas... Um casal um "pouco" diferente (é original... temos de admitir XP) Muito Obrigada pelo teu review!!


End file.
